percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam: Chapter 6
So all of us began to look for Josh. He's trapped in the strange house covered with heavy strong mist. I know that his kidnapping is arranged by the traitor. So I told them my dream, how I saw Fuuka and Josh together before he got hit in the head. Annabeth shook her head. "That's not like Fuuka. She's been with him at all times and he didn't suspect her at all." "There's another dream that I dreamt yesterday when I slept on the car." I said. "Isa warns Josh that someone's after him, and when I talked to him about that, he waved aside that question and told me not to worry." "That's a suspicious activity, but if he's the traitor, then why is he missing? You know that Josh sticks with his friends unless he told us so. He had a very kind heart, there's no way he could be the traitor." Annabeth told me. "Maybe he's just caught off guard." Clarisse said from behind us. "No," Annabeth objected. "Josh is the expert on finding out the traitor, I bet he knows who's the traitor." "But where could we find Josh?" I asked. "That's a good question." Annabeth said. "I don't even know where he is." "Maybe he's somewhere called 'The Chamber of Mist?'" Fuuka said from behind. Then the 3rd line of the prophecy rang in my head. One shall be tied up in the chamber of mist. It's definitely where he's bring kept. "Fuuka!" Annabeth commended. "You're a genius!" Fuuka laughed. "Of course I am." "But where's the chamber of mist located exactly?" Clarisse asked. "I don't know where, but I kind of get the rough idea of where it is." I said. "I bet it's around Mount Othyrs. The mountain had a strong veil of magic, right? So it must've been there." "Could be." Annabeth mused. "But we don't have time to be wrong." Annabeth's right. We need to figure out by ourselves before we act. We couldn't afford to waste anymore time. Josh could be anywhere since he's being kept at a place where the mist is very strong. We waved aside that subject and took down the tent. It happened very fast indeed. After about 5 minutes, the tent is packed in Clarisse's bag again. We went out from the forest and our primary objective had been switched, to rescue Josh and find out who's the traitor. In minutes, we got to the building and saw the blue bugatti, the car that Clarisse had seized from its owner. We got to the car and since Josh is not here, Annabeth is driving since she's the 2nd oldest. She drove right through the Lotus hotel and Casino. I could see so many attractions in the hotel. There's bungee jumping, virtual reality shooting games, and laser games, and so much more. I had to resist the temptation because Annabeth and Percy once got trapped in the hotel for 5 days. We went to the alley, where the road leads to the city again, not to the forest this time. We went to a restaurant called "Louie's Deli". I smell salad inside the bar. I liked the smell, so we had breakfast there. We took a seat, and the waiter came to us. "Welcome to Louie's Deli. Here's the menu." Then he gave each one of us a menu, then the waiter left. We looked at the menu, there's french fries, cheese salad, spaghetti and much more. There's also steak, but unfortunately, Josh isn't here. He would miss the steak. We ate while enjoying the food. It's nothing we've ever tasted. It's absolutely great. "It's amazing!" Fuuka commented. "Too bad Josh is missing this meal." We ate until I'm very full, since we're not going to have another chance to eat until dinner. We felt full, and we returned to the car. Clarisse drove us to another place, this time she needed to made a fix on her backpack. One of the ropes for holding the bag firmly came loose and threatened to snap if it's not fixed. So we went to the bag shop, where we asked the bag to be fixed. The cashier had some trouble lifting Clarisse's huge backpack, but she agreed to help. It took her 1-2 hours to fix his bag. Meanwhile, me and my friends discussed about the possibilities of who's the traitor and where Josh is being kept. "He might be in the forest. He could've wandered off while we're sleeping." I said. "No, changing the prophecies never work. When people tried to change prophecies, usually more terrible things come." Annabeth explained. "So, prophecies were inevitable?" I asked. Annabeth stared at me. "Of course they're inevitable! They're what the fates had decreed. If the fates willed that event to happen, then there's nothing we could do." Annabeth patted me on the head. "Don't worry, we'll get Josh back." Clarisse waved her hand on us to let us know that she's finished with repairing the bag. So we're moving again. We left just in time when one of the guys in the bar started a fight with the waiter. We drove away from the deli with police sirens wailed to surround the deli, so one one can escape. Clarisse drove us from the deli, she had a sweat on her face since she carried heavy stuff on her backpack. I looked at the clock in the car's radio, it said 13:00. Fuuka looked uncomfortable. Then I realized the problem, the car's air conditioning system had been broken, and the air is very hot inside. Suddenly, I saw something that looked like a snow on the car's door, then it slowly began to spread. Someone is freezing the car. Then I tried to break the ice block that encased the car's door, but it's useless. Then, in all of a sudden, the whole car is encased in a block of ice. I just had time to see the car had been completely frozen until I blacked out from the coldness. In my dreams, I'm in the same place like last time, the house heavily veiled with mist. Then the scene changed. I saw its entrance, and I wanted to look at the inside. There's a wall on the opening, then a path that leads to one other room, except that this isn't a room, but it's a corridor. It's going for about 40 meters, then it veered sharply to the left. I kept following the corridor full of mist, and after 37 meters, it veered sharp to the same direction. Then it kept repeating until the 40th turn, where I saw a huge chamber the size of a living room. There's nothing in there, except a chair and ropes put together nicely. I looked closer, and I saw a silver rope, and it's moving. It looked like it's straining, like it's stretching. I looked closer, and I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw Josh McLean's face, he's wearing the same duct tape that Isa's wearing. His hands were tied behind his back while his ankle, legs and knees were tied up and he's straining desperately to get free. Just then, another figure walked up to Josh, It's Shirato Fuuka, the traitor from the prophecy. She held Josh and made him sit down in a chair. She took the gag off Josh. "What do you want from me?" He demanded, but his voice is hoarse, just like his mother. "Oh, What do I want from you? I want everything you had Josh, I want power." "Fuuka, do I look like someone who could give you power?" Josh's voice was serious now. "I'm not---" Fuuka put the gag back on his mouth and slapped his face. Josh let out a muffled scream. "Don't be rude Josh! Do you know why you're here?" I concentrated on Fuuka, I couldn't bear looking at our leader look like this. I closed my eyes as she slapped him on the face again. "Now if you know what's good for you, you'll stay here. Bye bye now, I have a little business to finish first." And just like that, Fuuka left the room. But she turned around again. "And If you tell any of this to your friends, I'll make sure you suffer much more than this." I woke up, and found Fuuka blowing breaths into my mouth. "Adam!" Fuuka said. "Are you alright?" I felt disoriented, and my whole body is still cold. "Y-Yeah." I managed. I stood up, and began looking for my friends. We all had got a hypothermia, but nonetheless, it's not a severe hypothermia. We're able to stand up straight. Fuuka is the only one that hadn't got a hypothermia since her mom is the goddess of snow. Clarisse looked like she's hot a severe hypothermia. Her teeth chattered, and she looked disoriented. I thought about my dream, how could Fuuka travel such a long distance only within a few seconds? Could she be requesting help from her mom or other deities? "W-Where... Where... are... we?" Clarisse murmured. "We're in Hollywood. " Fuuka blurted out. "I'm sorry about that incident. The car is very hot inside and I decided to make it colder but it turns out it wasn't too hot." "Fuuka's the traitor from the prophecy." I whispered to Annabeth. "How did you know?" Annabeth whispered back. "I had a dream while I blacked out." So I told her the details about my dream, about the long corridor that leads to a huge room, and when I saw Josh in the middle of the room. "Then it's definitely her. We'll talk about this later, ok?" Annabeth said. Fuuka is done with reviving us. Apparently, Fuuka is right. We're in hollywood. "What in the world we're doing in hollywood?" I asked in panic. "Hey, don't panic Adam." Fuuka told me. "We're going to save Josh very soon. As soon as I regained my focus, I looked at the sky, It's already sunset. I looked at my watch, and it read 17:45. "Well, come on Fuuka! Let's have dinner." I told her. "How about our transportation?" Clarisse asked. I looked around, then I saw the blue bugatti. "There's our car." Me and my friends looked surprised, how could a bugatti appeared out of nowhere? But we didn't waste time worrying about that. We got in the car and drove to the nearest hotel. The nearest hotel is called Grand Hyatt Hotel, there's so many hotels named Grand Hyatt in the world. We checked in. Fuuka and clarisse sat down while Annabeth and I checked in a hotel. "I'm sorry, this is the only room that we have left." The hotel manager said. "Okay then, So be it." Then we resumed our conversation about the traitor of the prophecy. "Okay," Annabeth discussed the plans. "We need to get some rope to tie her up, and once that's done, we'll interrogate her." She opened her backpack, amazingly, she got Josh's backpack left from the time he's gone. Inside, there's a 20 meters long rope, more than enough to tie Fuuka up. "Clarisse, get over here!" Annabeth called. Clarisse stood up, and said "Wait here." to Fuuka. She walked towards us and talked about the traitor. Clarisse shifted her weight. "I knew it all along it's her. We'll need some rope, and---" "Oh, we've got the ropes." I whispered, and held out Josh's bag, there's a rope in his bag, about 20 meters long. Then Clarisse nodded. "Alright, once we're on our room," Annabeth told us the plan. "We'll interrogate Fuuka there, and Clarisse, you're in charge of restraining Fuuka up. Me and Josh will tie her up with this rope, ok?" "Sounds like a plan." Clarisse agreed. We went back to the seats. Fuuka had been waiting. "Well, come on! Let's stay in this hotel!" Together, we used the elevator to carry us to the 15th floor. By the way, our room number is 1522. I took out the ropes, careful not to let Fuuka see it, so she wouldn't suspect us that we're going to tie her up. Annabeth and I walked side by side. I kept the ropes on Fuuka's blind spot so she wouldn't see it. I had the key, and everyone got in one at a time. Fuuka is the last to go in the room. We got in and winked at my friends. They know what to do, and as Fuuka came in, Clarisse held Fuuka by its arms and me and Annabeth wrapped the rope on Fuuka's arm. Her expression is furious. She couldn't believe that her friends would do that to her, and that's exactly what she did to Josh. She hit him on the head not thinking that shoe would do that to him. In a few minutes, we got Fuuka tied up in a chair with 20 meters of ropes. The ropes encircles every part of the body, including her fingers so she can't move. Annabeth started the interrogation. "Alright, now that you're here." Annabeth began. "Where did you keep Josh?" Fuuka strained against the ropes, but the ropes were just too tight. Clarisse had tightened them. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Fuuka screamed. Clarisse moved in as if to slap her in the face, Me and Annabeth held her by the arms. "Don't play dumb." Annabeth's voice is threatening. "We know you're the traitor from the prophecy, you're going to tell me where Josh is or I'm going to slap you in the face." Fuuka laughed. "You can't do that. I just saw---" Just then, Annabeth moved in and slapped her face. Fuuka screamed like a little girl. "How about that? Now tell us!" Annabeth tone is threatening. "I'm not telling you where he is." Fuuka said. "Then you'll rot in your nice prison." "Go ahead, you won't last that long." Suddenly, I had an idea. I gestured for Annabeth to come here, and I whispered a plan to her ear. "Annabeth," I whispered. "Why don't you wait here and I'll summon a few gallons of water to wrap on Fuuka's face. That'll be a good way to make her talk." "That's a great idea." Annabeth whispered back, as she hugged me. "Thank you." So I got out a huge bucket from the closet, and I pulled it to the room. I summoned a few gallons of water from the pipe, and they come in bursting from the pipes. I willed the water to fill in the huge bucket in front of me, and it obeyed. Fuuka tensed. "I told you I don't know what you're talking about!" Annabeth gestured to me, and I knew exactly what she meant. I controlled the water in the bucket and it wrapped Fuuka in the face. She strained as hard as she can but she couldn't move any part of her body because the bonds were too tight. She blew out an air bubble. I looked at Annabeth, her expression said, let her go. Then I willed the water to go back to the bucket. She gasped and coughed. I could tell she didn't like this at all. "Oh, what's the matter?" Annabeth asked mockingly. "Don't you like the water?" Then suddenly, the water in the bucker began to rumble. "Adam, what are you doing?" Annabeth asked me. "I swear I didn't do anything!" I said. The water began to bubble violently. "Adam, you sure that you didn't do anything?" Annabeth asked. "I promise to the stygian river I didn't do anything!" The water began to explode. This isn't the power of the god, it's more powerful than a god. "Oceanus!" Annabeth screamed. "Very good, my dear." Oceanus said, and he looked at Fuuka, who's tied up. Oceanus snapped his fingers and the bonds on Fuuka began to loosen. Then Oceanus disappeared in the water. What is Oceanus doing here? Is he part of the plan? Is he behind all of this? If not, then who's behind all this? I knew it's a titan because Josh is a demititan, and the titans probably were using him as a source of amusement. Looking at Fuuka, she's very much free right now. "Yes, I'm the traitor of the prophecy. So what? Do you think you can stop me?" She said with delight. Her hand conjured a ball of ice. "We can't." Annabeth said. "But Josh can! That's the reason you put him in the chamber of mist, isn't it? You can't face him alone." "Oh, I can. I just want him to see his mother first." Fuuka's hand went white, the color of snow, then she shot a beam of snow, trying to freeze us in place. She froze me in place, and the last sight before I blacked out is that she left the room. Dreams found me, and I'm at Mount Othyrs. Isa had sweated more than the average human being could sweat. Isa is now kneeling under the burden. I knew she couldn't do this much more longer than a few days. The puddle had increased in diameter, and Theia kept cheering her to hold the sky a little more longer. The scene changed again, and this time I'm in the chamber of mist. I knew that Josh would be in serious trouble because his friends had found out. Fuuka walked towards him, and she delivered a punch to his belly. He muffled scream and begs her to leave him alone. "You! I remember saying that if you tell your friends, you'll suffer more than the previous torment." She opened his gag. "Fuuka, it's not me, it's them finding out! Please! it's not---" She put the gag back to his mouth, and she delivered another slap to his face, this time a lot harder, and a scream is followed after the slap. I couldn't watch as she continued to slap him and beat him up, even though he'd begged for mercy. She took off Josh's gag again. "Anything to say before I left?" "Please!" He begged. "Let me go!" "Hmm..." Fuuka thought, then she slapped him in the face again. "I don't think so." was all she said and she put the gag back on his mouth and left. I woke up, cold and shivering. Annabeth helped me up, "Oh god!" My teeth chattered. "W-What was that?" "It's Fuuka. Don't worry, she's left." I looked at the window, it's morning time, although the last time I remembered that night is when Fuuka froze me in a block of ice. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion